Supernatural Meets Everyone?
by EzraCassidy
Summary: So, Sam and Dean Winchester are used to dealing with the unusual, weird and scary. But, they're meeting people and monsters that aren't really supposed to exist. This is unbelievable even for them. Multi-crossover, Each chapter will be a different x-over.
1. Summer Camp Here We Come

Me: Well, this is my first fic...EVER. I really though it came out good, but I need people to tell if it isn't! Are they OOC,is it stupid? Keep me informed! This makes my muse happy! say hi Juliet.

Juliet: HI!(squeals rolls around in dirt)

Me: -_-' Ok then

Supernatural belongs Eric Kripke and PJatO is owned by Rick Riordan!

* * *

Summer Camp Here We Come

"Sam, You do know you sound like an idiot right now right?" Dean asks with a quirked brow whilst stuffing his mouth with a BBQ sandwich. "Dean I'm not kidding I seriously think that this could be our monster!" Sam says with conviction. Dean sighs taking the picture Sam had printed out.

Dean stares at it for a second. "A minitaur?"

"Minotaur. It's an ancient Greek monster from their mythology. You know 'Theseus and the Minotaur.' Theseus was sent as the seventh boy among the fourteen boys and girls to be eaten by the minotaur."

"That thing in 'Clash of the Titans'?" Dean asks. "Yeah Dean. That thing." Sam says exasperated. "I found the pattern I think. This thing has been attacking children, but it already went past fourteen and has killed more boys then girls so it's not following the story." Dean gave his younger brother a 'get on with it' look. "But, all the kids only live with a single parent while the other parent has fallen off the face of the world it seems. Also, all the kids seem to attend the same summer camp and have A.D.D. and dyslexia." Sam explains. "Ok, a couple of dead-beat dads, some trouble reading and a summer camp. ANDDD?" Dean asks unenthusiastically. "ANDDD, all these kids come from different parts of the country, Dean, and yet they all these kids attend the same camp in upstate New York." He says. "Ok, a little mysterious." Sam cuts the elder off. "But another thing this camp is nonexistent there's no website, phone number, address. The only reason I know is because a couple of the parents let it slip." He says. "Ok, sounds very creepy and legit. Where do you think it's headed now?" Dean asks finally interested. "It's slowly been heading up the East Coast, and there was one child left dead in New York. So it looks like it's heading towards that camp." Dean smirks. "Well, Summer camp here we come."

"Ok, this is the house of that kid that got killed. His name was Zane Carter, no history of any real violence except a couple of seemingly accidents at previous schools." Dean informs Sam of what he already knew. "Yep, let's go get some information on this poor kid." Sam murmurs. The brothers walked up to the door of Zane's mother. Sam had the pleasure of knocking. Zane's mother came to the door with red eyes and looked like she hadn't slept in days. "Yes?" "Hello Ms. Carter. We're with the FBI and were wondering if we could ask you questions about your sons murder?" Dean asks while quickly showing his badge. She nods. "Of course come in." She says while opening the door. "Melanie, we have guests get some coffee and snacks please." The down trot mother calls. Dean sat while Sam decidedly stood up. The daughter walked in with a tray of snacks and cups. She was in a little better shape then her mother. "We're sorry to bother and pry, Ms. Carter." Sam begins. She smiles heart wrenchingly. "It's all right dear. I always sort of knew this day would come, I just Melanie isn't next…" she says but immediately looked like she regretted saying it. Dean started the prying. "What do you mean by that Ms. Carter?" She swats her hand. "Nothing, nothing. Just my emotions sending stupid words to my mouth." she almost murmurs. Sam shot Dean a look. "Have you been noticing anything strange surrounding your son before the attack?" Zane's mothers eyes got wide. "This was a bad idea. You need to leave, NOW" She insists. Sam just nodded. "Alright." The Winchester brothers headed back to the Impala slightly confused and already planning.

"So, we staking the place out tonight?" Dean asks rhetorically. "She was hiding something big. Like she knows what's going on." Sam says with a dazed look on his face. Dean nodded. "Well, I guess salt and holy water won't be needed this time around." he muses. "Guess not."

Both Winchesters had been sitting in the Impala waiting for 3 hours at this point. During their wait they'd gotten fights over who was hotter, Megan Fox or Anglina Jolie why they should be listening to Bon Jovi or Metallica not Ac/Dc, and where the hell WAS Waldo? Their newest argument, Batman or Superman, was interrupted by the ground shaking. "Well, show time Sammy." Dean says opening his car door while Sam followed. They stood in the middle of the street when everything went quiet. "That's freakin' creepy" Dean mutters. Then out of no-damn-where the Minotaur nearly barrels into Dean. He rolled out of the way just in time. "Ok, that thing is the WEIRDEST FRIGGIN THING I'VE EVER SEEN." The half-man half-bull acknowledged the statement and came charging back. "CRAP. Dean SHOOT" Sam yells, cocking his rifle. They both fire on the two tons of fur, horns and muscle barreling towards him. It stops a second and looks at it's found wounds. If a Minotaur could glare, it did at the shocked brothers. Dean then noticed something. "Sam…what the hell is that thing wearing?" Sam paid more attention to relalize the beast was clothed in only whitey tighties. Sam almost burst until Dean started screaming, "NOT THE CAR." sure enough the Minotaur was now heading horn first for the Impala.

What happened next still boggles the Winchester's minds even now. As Dean fired another shot into the Minotaur's back, a kid with black hair appeared on the hood of the Impala. He was holding a…bronze sword. "Hey ugly! Mess with someone your own size!" Instead, it took on the newfound 16 year old. "HEY KID! MOVE IT DAMMIT!" As Sam screamed the warning the kid did a front flip over the monster. Before the green eyed boy could stab the Minotaur it back handed him…into Sam. Dean ran past the two scrambling to get up and fired to newly reloaded shots. Still, no effect. "That's not going to work! You need celestial bronze mortals!" A blonde girl yells running up. 'celestial bronze? Mortals? What the hell was going on.' Dean wondered mentally. The girl helped up her friend who plowed into Sammy, the boy helped up Sam. They immediately ran to the Minotaur and began stabbing. But the thing kept dodging. Suddenly the girl slipped and the boy screamed, "ANNABETH!" As she was about to get hacked to pieces Sam, being the righteous boy he was, slammed into her side pushing her out o the way. In turn he was sliced near his rib cage and thrown into tree. "SAMMY!" Dean moved without really thinking. The blonde girl, Annabeth, was still staggering up from the ground. He grabbed one of her daggers and attacked the Minotaur. He dodged a giant fist and planted the dagger under one of the horned beasts ribs. It missed, just barely, but it wounded him. The Minotaur began to retreat, but not before hitting Dean Winchester and knocking him out.

Sam was the first to wake. He heard several voices around. "I don't know Chiron. It makes absolutely no sense. These two could see the Minotaur for what it was. We found the research they found on it their car. They'd been tracking this monster!" It was a girl's voice, and he recognized it. "On top of that," a second voice entered, "they could enter the barrier! We also gave the most injured one ambrosia and nectar and it healed his wounds immediately." It was the boy who slammed into him last night. "I heard one of their names. Sam. I think they're brothers." It was the girl again. "This is quite strange…" a new voice murmurs. Sam decided now to reveal his awakening. "Uh, what in the hell is ambrosia and why were you snooping around in our car?" Sam demands. Give him a break, he did just woke up from a pretty bad beating.

"You went into my Impala?" Dean asks dumfounded. "Yeah, but we were just…" Dean cut Percy off. "YOU WENT IN MY IMPALA?" "Dean, calm down. They did save our asses." Sam says. Dean didn't respond. "But, uh where are we?" Sam says trying to change the subject. "Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth answers. "This is where half-bloods come to train to fight monsters, like that Minotaur." She explains. Sam tried to wrap his mind around it. "Wait, half-bloods? Of what?" Dean asks finally letting his anger subside. "The Greek gods and Goddesses. Those legends from ancient Greece have always been true. Their having affairs with mortals and we're the by-product." Percy says. Sam would have called them crazy, had he not been looking at a centaur in front of him. "but, it's strange. Neither of you boys seem to be half-bloods." Chiron mutters, mostly to himself. "We're Not." Dean says a little to harshly. "I knew our dad and mom. John Winchester and Mary Winchester." he says. Chiron whipped his head to them. "John Winchester? The hunter?" Dean shot the half-man half-horse a look. "Yeah, what of it." "It explains why you can see through the mist and can enter through the barrier, and not burst into flames from the ambrosia and nectar…" "Ok, horse-man, less monologue. More explaining please" Dean demands. Sam just face-palmed. "Well, I knew your father. He actually attended this summer camp till he was 18. He was a son of Ares." Chiron says. The only response Sam could utter was, "That explains, so much you just don't even know."

"Ares? Like God of war?" Dean asks after an explanation from Sam. "Exactly" Percy says. "Honestly, you should count your blessings. It's a wonder your dad even had you two." Annabeth says, trying to be nice. "Oh really. Well he died not to long ago, actually." Dean spits. She looked taken aback and apologetic. "May I ask what happened?" Chiron asked. Before Dean could say something mean Sam took over. "He died in the hospital Dean had just waken up from a coma in. We think a demon killed him." Chiron face softened a great deal. "I'm truly sorry, He was a great man." "We know" There was an awkward silence till Dean had a revelation. "How the hell could dad keep this from us?" Dean wonders aloud. "I mean, Christ, this is a pretty big damn secret." "I'm sure he had help from Mary." Chiron says. "So, what that makes us, ¼ demigods?" Sam asks. "Really Sam? You have to be a nerd right now?" Dean asks sarcastically. "Shut up jerk" "Bitch" ah the wonders of brotherly love.

"So, did we kill that thing?" Dean asks after him and Sam had a few kind words. Percy shakes his head, "You almost did but the knife didn't go deep enough." "Well damn." "Why was it attacking so many kids?" Sam asks. "Well, Monsters look at us half-bloods like a very yummy snack." Percy says. Again, it explained so much. Why they hunted monsters and how demons found them. "So it was eating them?" Sam asks shuddering. "Yeah, we've been tracking it for awhile as well." Annabeth says. "Here, it won't attack till nightfall. You two are probably hungry." Annabeth says smiling. Sam stomach then decided to make a very unflattering noise indicating it was, indeed, hungry. "You can eat dinner with all the campers, including us." Percy says. "Do we have to wear those?" Dean inquires while pointing to the Camp Half-Blood T-shirts. Percy laughs, "No, but a couple rules. Before we eat we have to honor the gods by scraping of some food into the fireplace. Usually to our parent, in your case grandparent." Sounded easy enough. "I highly doubt you want to sit with the Ares kids, so my table is open." Percy says. This kid really was just a bundle of joy. "You two didn't inherit A.D.D. and dyslexia, did you?" Chiron asks. The Winchesters shook their heads.

Dinner was kind of awkward for the two brothers. Sitting with Percy Jackson was kind of lonely, it was only him and them. He seemed to enjoy the newfound company though. "So you two just go around hunting the supernatural like ghosts and demons?" He asks. "Right. We've been trained since we were kids." Sam says. Dean was to busy trying to ignore the stares and glares from all the campers to answer questions. "That's so freakin awesome! Have you fought vampires?" Percy says, he was practically oozing excitement. "Yeah, we've exorcized things. Sent things to the afterlife, we've battled something from practically every continent and civilization." Sam says smiling. "And what about you? Son of Poseidon. That's amazing" Percy smirked. "Yeah well, having an ability to splash people is pretty cool." Sam and Percy laughed while Dean was becoming more annoyed due to his growing hunger. Finally, Chiron rose and declared, "Campers, as you have probably noticed, we have two guests joining us tonight. Grandsons of Ares, Sam and Dean Winchester." There were some claps from around. "Ok, let's get dinner on a roll."

Sam and Dean followed Percy to the fireplace. Percy murmured a prayer and continued back to his table. Sam followed like he was supposed too, Dean, not so much. No ones really sure what he said nut lightning struck somewhere close by and thunder rumbled as he followed Sam back to the table. Sam just had his face in his hand. "Idiot" He muttered. Sam glared at his brother. "What" Dean asks. "Jerk" "Bitch" Dean began eating and Sam was so hungry he just stopped arguing. As they were eating a young Aphrodite girl walked up to Sam and stood there till he acknowledged her. "Uh, yes?" She squinted her eyes slightly then asks, "You look like Dean from Gilmore girls! Are you Jared Padalecki? And are you two gay?" Sam's mouth fell open while Percy and Dean were choking on food. "Uh, NO my names Sam Winchester and he is my BROTHER, Dean Winchester." She looked a little depressed. "Oh, ok. Well, you're still hot." and she skipped back off to her table. As Sam tried to wrap his head around what happened, Dean busted out laughing so hard he fell on the ground. People were staring. Percy had his head in his arms suppressing his laughter. "Dean, shut up." "I'll always knew you were a pansy but, GILMORE GIRLS." and he erupted into new laughs. Sam dumped his food on his brother. "Sammy. No you freakin didn't." "Do something jerk." Percy was just staring with a huge grin on his face. "You two are better then cable." "We'll settle this outside, come on. Right now." Sam chuckled. "I don't get it you can mess with me? What if I screwed with the Impala or something?" Dean blinked. "You'd die a terrible slow death."

Dinner, couldn't have ended sooner. As Sam and Dean were about to throw punches, Chiron called dinner to a close. Percy lead the brothers to the big house. "Jerk" "Bitch" Percy rolled his eyes. He couldn't imagine this everyday. Annabeth was already there with Chiron. Percy greeted her with a peck on the lips. Sam then realized how much Annabeth reminded him of Jess. He then realized how envious he was of Percy. He smiled as he thought about Jess. He also sent up a small prayer, _keep them safe and together._ "Ok, it's about time for the Minotaur to come out for the night, so I had some of the Hephaestus conjure these up in the forges today." Chiron held up a total of 300 total, celestial bronze bullets. Dean smirked. "That's what I'm talking about." They split up the bullets evenly between themselves. "Alright Percy and Annabeth will stick to their traditional weapons. Ok, the minotaur will probably be striking a young daughter of Zeus tonight." Annabeth and Percy gave each other a look. "Zeus? Are you sure." Percy asks. "Why is that so weird?" Sam asks. "Not to long ago, there was a pact between the big three, Hades, Zeus and Poseidon, and they weren't allowed to sire children. I broke that pact by being born." Percy explains. "The pact itself was abolished not to long ago." Annabeth finishes. "So this girl is like, rare, I guess." Dean asks. They nod. "Extremely so it's no wonder she's being targeted so young." Chiron says. "How old is she?" Sam asks. "Six years old" It shocked them both, but they had been training like warriors with John at that point in their lives.

The two groups were staking out the house, it had been hour and all were already bored. "Wanna play truth or dare?" Percy asks from his position of laying on his face. "Percy…really?" Annabeth inquires looking up from her book. She had the right idea. "Just want to pass time…do you have an Ipod?" Annabeth opened her to speak but a rustling behind her erupted. Sam covered her mouth to indicate her to be quiet. She nodded and he moved his hand. Dean cocked his gun as quietly as possible, they all jumped out of the bush and over it with weapons drawn. "HOLY CRAP" they had stumbled upon a very frightened Nico diAngelo.

"WHAT THE HELL…Percy?" "Nico?" He helped his cousin up as an arrow passed between them. "NICO…Percy, Annabeth?" A blue eyed, gothed out Thalia entered the clearing. "Why the hell are you two here?" Nico asks. "We could ask you two the same thing." Annabeth counters. "Who're these guys?" Attention was turned to the Winchesters. "Sam and Dean Winchester, grandsons of Ares. They're helping us, long story." Percy says. Nico and Thalia did an "Ohhhh" face. "What about you two?" Dean asks the newfound teens. "Well, Thalia called me down to help her out. She said a sibling of hers was in danger and didn't want to bother you guys' first summer as a couple. So she thought I could help. I wouldn't turn down my cousin. She told me to just meet her here." He says jerking a thumb at Thalia. They both blushed. "The Zeus girl?" That's who we're here to protect." Sam says. "Well, then. This'll be an easy win." Percy says. He spoke too soon. The ground began to rumble they all got ready to fight. The Minotaur appeared over the ridge followed by four emposai. "Are you kidding?" Thalia muttered, stringing an arrow. The Winchesters cocked the shotguns, Nico and Annabeth unsheathed their sword and daggers, Percy clicked his pen.

The Minotaur charged first with the emposai slithering in. Nico jumped at the Minotaur and started hacking brutally. Thalia decided to take on an emposai. Dean and Sam started shooting, and Percy and Annabeth tag teamed the last two emposai. Sam and Dean emposai went down without a fight seemingly. "Dean, I'll help Nico, you help Thalia." Sam calls running to Nico aid. He back flipped next to Sam. "Ok, shoot him in the legs, I'll go for the head." Nico says getting ready to pounce. "Got it. Sam opened fire bringing the Minotaur to his knees. Nico attacked his chest and head. The beast wasn't completely out for the count though. It caught Nico by the neck and threw him in the air. Sam slid and caught him, "You alright?" "Yeah, damn thing got me off guard." Nico curses. He sets the boy down. "Ok, Nico, strike from behind when he's distracted duck and I'll hit him in the chest." Sam says. "Got it." Nico picked up his sword and ran behind the Minotaur, "Hey ugly!" Nico called and struck at it's neck. It turned, "NICO DUCK!" He hit the ground and Sam shot three rounds into Minotaur. It staggered and turned to dust. They high-fived. "Great teamwork kid" "thanks." Nico answered smiling.

Dean and Thalia's technique was al little different. They just aimed and fired. It worked until Dean actually looked at the emposai. It turned into really pretty girls, but not just any girls, Jo, Cass, and several from other places he'd ended up in. "What the…" "DEAN WATCH OUT" Thalia screamed. The thing attacked and latched onto hi arm with it's teeth. He let a scream of pain and yelled, "YOU BITCH! GET THE HELL OFF!" He then unloaded 5 rounds into it's head and it disappeared, but the bite didn't. He collapsed to his knees as Thalia ran over to inspect the wound. "Oh god, that's deep." She murmurs. "It's ok," He breathed. "I've died before…well a coma and almost died."

Annabeth and Percy were having a hell of a time too. Percy stabbed at his emposai but missed as Annabeth hacked hers to death. It dissolved. "SISTER!" Percy's emposai screamed. It tackled Annabeth and put a gash in her leg all the way to her thigh. Percy ran thing through with his sword. It dissolved and Annabeth began crying from the pain. Percy picked her up and ran over to everyone else. Dean had lost conscientiousness and Annabeth was following. "We have to get back to camp. NOW" Percy urged. "Load them in the Impala" Sam directs while he and Thalia lifted Dean into the back seat. Annabeth was put on the other side while Thalia sat in the middle of them to monitor wounds. Percy sat up front with Sam, who was driving. "I'll use the shadows to get to camp faster, I'll already be there when you do." Nico calls while disappearing into the shadows. Sam stomped the gas, to keep his mind strait he talked with Percy. "So Thalia is a daughter of Zeus and Nico is the son of Hades?" Percy nods, sweating. Sam wasn't better off.

He finally saw Thalia's tree in the distance. Sam skid to a stop. He saw Nico with Chiron and several other kids. "Apollo kids, they're good healers." Percy says absent mindedly. Sam nods as he helped lift Dean out of the Impala. Thalia helped with Annabeth. They all raced to the hospital wing. In spite of the situation Thalia looks up Sam and asks, "What did Dean mean when he said he's died before?" I smirked. "He's a fighter"

Everyone was in the hospital waiting for the newest patients to wake up. Dean's eyes opened slowly. "Ugh, I feel like I have the worst hangover ever…where are we?" Sam smiled. "The Camp Half-Blood infirmary." He answers. Dean looked confused. "How'd we get here from the fight?" Sam just stared at his brother. "I drove everyone in the Impala." Dean's face dropped. "Is my Impala OK? If you left one scratch on it I SWEAR TO GOD SAMMY…" Sam just hugged his brother. "Jerk" He smirked and pushed him off. "Bitch" Everyone was watching the little display. "That's so sweet!" Annabeth had woken up and was smiling. Percy grinned and kissed her. "You ok." "Oh come on seaweed brain, I'm fine!" She says playfully punching him.

Sam and Dean were packing up the Impala. Percy, Thalia, Annabeth and Nico were hanging around to say their farewells. Chiron galloped over and threw a bag at the brothers. Sam caught it. "What's this?" "A thousand celestial bullets in case the need ever arises again." He says smiling. Sam shakes hands with the centaur. "Thanks." Percy shook the brothers hands. "It was so cool to meet you guys." He says grinning. "You too, water boy" Sam says chuckling. "Seeya aqua lad" Dean says smirking. Percy smirked back. Annabeth attacked Sam into a hug. "Thanks, you saved my life." She says. "And you saved me and Dean's hides. We're even" Sam says smiling back. Thalia and Dean silently pounded fists. Sam and Nico high-fived. "Bye dude. Good luck. If you ever need a favor, I'm always lurking somewhere in the shadows." He jokes in a creepy voice. "We'll keep it in mind." Sam says. "You're always welcomed here, Sam and Dean. Good luck on finding that demon." Chiron says seriously. Dean nods and jumps into the drivers seat. Sam waves one last time and sits into the passenger seat. Dean cranked up the car and "Highway To Hell" started playing. "Nice taste in music" Nico and Thalia murmur. The Winchester's drove off as the half-bloods headed to their own cabins and Thalia marched off to find her own fellow hunters.


	2. I Have To Freakin Babysit

Well, Here's chapter 2! I don't think it's as good as the first chapter but oh well, I still like it. Any who guess who's here now? MAX! Let's see how things pan out. Reviews/comment/ anything is appreciated! It makes Juliet happy :)

Juliet: I IS HAPPY

* * *

I Have to Freakin Baby-sit?

"Ok, Dean. I know we've hunted some really crazy stuff but, this takes the cake." Sam says dumbfounded as he stared at the news article. "Yeah, found that this morning." He says smirking. "You think they're real?" Sam asks. "Yeah, sightings all over. Also, everywhere they go, People die. Connect the dots Sammy." Sam continued to stare. "So what are they?" "I think totem spirits. Like from Indian traditions." Dean says picking up a sandwich. "What kind of spirits?" The younger brother asks. "Birds."

"Maaaaaxxxxxxxxxxxxxx, I'm starving!" Gazzy complains. Max was on the brink of just knocking him out of the sky. "Ok fine! We're stopping for food. Let's land in those woods over there." Max directs. "Thank god we're in North Carolina, there are woods _everywhere_." Fang says. "I second that!" Nudge yells. The motley crew of human-bird hybrids landed in a stretch of woods. "Alright let's pick up some McDonalds." Max mutters walking towards the restaurant.

"So, where do you want to start digging first?" Sam asks while digging into some fries. Dean was demolishing his burger. "Dean?" he looks up. "Oh, well. There's a local around here who claims to have been talking to a group of kids and was suddenly attacked." As soon as he stopped talking a group of six kids walked in. There was a girl who seemed to be the leader, a boy who really liked the color back. Another boy being led by a younger little girl, he was blind. Two young children followed them. "Oh, you're kidding right?" Dean mutters. The kids ordered a plethora of food, as in 20 burgers for 6 kids. "Over metabolism?" Sam questions. "Sounds strange. The fact it's just a bunch of kids is weird. I say stake-out" Sam whispers. Dean nods. As the Winchester's got up to leave four guys in black suits came in. "Uh…Dean" Sam motions. Dean stared at the men, and what the mean were staring at. The kids. Dean glanced at the kids, they had gone stock still. One of the guys pushed Dean out of his way. Wrong move. "Well excuse me princess." He mutters. The guy turned. "What?" "Oh nothing its just, you push like a girl" Dean says smirking. "Watch it or you'll wish you've never been born." he says pointing at Dean. He laughs. "I already do after looking at you." The guy jumped at Dean and he ducked. "DEAN" Sam warns. "Hey!" One of the guys teammates yell. Sam and Dean decide to leave before anything escalated. Sam noted the kids had left through the back door.

"Dean back door. They're heading towards the woods." Sam murmurs to his brother. Dean nods and caught the kids out of the corner of his eyes. They were running full speed into the woods. The brothers decided to follow, when the reached to the clearing all they say were a couple of feathers.

"I don't know Dean. I don't think the kids are the trouble. Those guys looked like they were following them." Dean nodded. "Yeah, I don't like them. Douchebags." Sam just rolled his eyes. "Where do think they're headed?" Dean asks. "Well, they seemed to not have much money. So somewhere free and secluded." Dean thought a second. "There is a huge set of woods on a clearing around here. I think that's where they'd go." Sam looked at Dean. "Why do you think that?" Dean gave him a "duh" look. "They're bird kids? Birds live in trees." Sam just laughed. "Ok, we'll check there."

Night had fallen and the flock was getting settled in for the night. "Max, were those really erasers?" Nudge asks. Max shakes her head. "I really don't know. I thought they were all dead, but anything is possible." she says. "Good thing those guys were there. We might not have gotten away." Gazzy says excitedly. "One of them was psychic." Angel says. They all spun to her. "What?" She nods. "Yeah. He couldn't read minds but he had premonitions. Also, I couldn't see his thoughts." she says. "What about the other guy?" Fang asks. Angel shakes her head. "I couldn't get anything on him except they were brothers…and hunters of some sort. The erasers had disrupted my concentration." She says. "Ok, no need to worry about them then." Iggy says closing his eyes. They all got in a compy postion and got ready to sleep.

"Ok, this is the place." Dean says stepping out of the Impala. Sam looked around. "Anyone live in that house?" Sam asks. "yep, that's who we're visiting." Dean says grabbing one of his several fake I.D.'s. They walked up to the door and knocked. "Yes?" A younger man asks at the door. "Hi, we're with the E.P.A. tree fungi prevention unit. We were wondering if we could take a look at your woods to make sure the readings of a poisonous fungi are only false alarms." Dean spit the lie out like it really existed. The man just looked at Dean. "Uh…sure. If it's that important." "Oh! It's important." Dean says heading towards the woods with Sam. Before entering the woods they picked up their guns.

They'd been trekking for less then five minutes when a gunshot went off. They looked at each other and turned on their heels back towards the house. They got to the edge of the woods to see the four douche wads from earlier. They were holding guns.

"Oh my god, Dean."

"Stay quiet Sammy."

The erasers continued on their path into the woods while Sam and Dean hid. When they were out of earshot Sam broke the silence. "Dean, we have to find those kids." Sam says urgently and loading his shotgun. Dean nods. They both head deep into the woods.

Angel's eyes bolted open and her heart sped up a couple 100 miles an hour. "Max!" She whispers urgently. To late. "Ok, little FREAKS. Get down here and we won't make it hurt!" All the kids were awake now. They heard the shotguns click. "What's the plan?" Fang asks. Max's mind was reeling. "We fly. Fast. That's all we can do. On three, 1. 2. 3!" They all sprang, but fast wasn't fast enough. The shots rang out. Max was hit in the leg, Iggy in his wing and Fang got grazed by a bullet on his side. They fell to the ground, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel followed. They stood to fight. As Nudge got ready for a kick, Max screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE DAMMIT. YOU THREE RUN WE CAN HANDLE IT!" they didn't listen. Nudge reared her leg back when a new voice entered. "GET DOWN." Out of pure instinct they all hit the ground and shots rang out. Max turned her head and saw the two guys from earlier sporting shotguns. Her heart sped up. They ran past her as the erasers started changing. Dean cocked the shot gun and fired on them. Sam bent down next to Fang. "You all ok?" Fang just blinked, they were all confused. "SAMMY! RUNNING WOULD BE GREAT RIGHT ABOUT NOW!" Dean was now dodging punches and kicks from the other erasers. Sam looked down at Max. "you ok? Can you run?" I tried to stand but collapsed and almost screamed. "That's a No. Ok, I'll carry you. Both of you good?" Iggy stood holding his wing and Fang looked in terrible shape too, but he could still run. Sam picked Max up and motioned for everyone to run. "DEAN WE'LL BE AT THE IMPALA HURRY." Sam yelled over his shoulder. Max could tell she was losing blood fast. They got the Impala and Sam pulled out the emergency med kit. He got the bullet out of Max's leg with expert speed and did up the wound. Angel kept a good look on Dean and the Erasers.

"I'll be back. Don't move or you could chance losing your leg forever." Sam says opening up the trunk. Fang's eyes got huge. "Holy crap." "Yeah, I know." As Sam was about to run off he heard. "SAM SHOOT IT" They looked over to see Dean running out of the woods with the last two erasers on his trail. Sam lifted the gun and yelled, "DUCK" dean hit the ground and Sam fired expertly killing them on sight. Dean stumbled back over. "Dam thing got me on the back." He muttered pulling off his coat. "Jesus Christ Dean. There's blood everywhere." Sam says urgently. Sam looked at Max. "We should get you both to a hospital." Dean and Sam both yelled, "NO!" "We can't, if they were out there. More things could be after us too." Max argues. "And if you've forgotten, we're being chased by a certain FBI agent ourselves" Dean says angrily. "So what do we do?" Sam asks appalled. "We can just sit at the motel till things clear over." Dean says wincing as Sam patched him up. Sam sighed. "Ok, If you kids want to. We've stuff to eat too." Gazzy and Nudge were bright in the eyes. Fang looked at Max then at Angel. "Angel?" She looked at the Winchester brothers. "We can trust them. They save people" Dean quirked a brow at the seven-year old. "And you know that how." "I read minds. Like your brother had premonitions." Sam blinked. "Oh, fantastic." Dean muttered.

The flock and the Winchester's got to the Motel and immediately started checking wounds. "I'm clean" "Just a scratch" "All good" Iggy looked at his wing Sam just wrapped. "I'll be fine." Fang had stopped bleeding and would be ok too. Max was the only one any real damage. "Look, you can stay as long as you need." Sam says. Dean was passed out and Max was following. She nods. "Ok, if Angel say we can trust you. We will." She then passed out.

Sam looked at the kids. "So…what exactly happened to you?" Fang looked back up. "We're the result of some sick human-hybrid experiments. 98% human, 2% bird." He answers. Sam saw the look in Fang's eyes and decided not to press further. "Are you all hungry?" They turned. "Holy crud yes" Iggy answers. "Ok, there's some stuff in the mini fridge and cabinets." Sam says heading to the kitchen. "I'll help" Iggy offers. Sam looked at him, quizzically. "Aren't you blind?" Iggy grins. "Yeah, but the best cook out of the flock." Sam shrugs. He'd seen stranger.

After Sam and Iggy had attacked the kitchen, the result was 2 huge pots of ramen noodles, eggs, toast, and chips. They all dug in. "Why did you help us?" Fang asks. Sam looked at him. "Because, we're hunters. We hunt the supernatural to save lives. We got a little off on you guys. But lives were still saved so…" Fang nods. "By supernatural you mean?" "Ghosts, demons, vampires, werewolves, witches, any thing supernatural from any continent or culture" He explains. "Are you crazy?" Nudge asks. Gazzy was grinning, "THAT'S AWEOSME!" "No" Angel counters, "I can see it. You really do fight these things." She says sadly. "You're mom was killed by a demon." They all looked at Sam. "Yeah, that's why we do what we do. Our dad has built us up for hunting since we were young." Angel blinked. "When you were 4. You were scared of your closet and he gave you a gun?" They all stared. "Yeah, his methods were…different. Definitely."

Max awoke to the sound of chatter and conversation. "So, Dean like…died?" Sam nods. "Kind of, he was close to passing over, but didn't." Nudge, Angel and Gazzy were wide-eyed. "And you actually met a ghost who thought she was alive?" Iggy asks. "Yeah, she passed on peacefully finally." He answers. Max was really confused. "What are you talking about?" They all turned to her and Fang took over the job of explaining things.

Max didn't know what to say. "So, things really do go bump in the night?" Sam nods. "Sadly, yes." She whistled. "And I thought we were the strangest thing out there." Sam laughs. "Uh, I have fought things that you couldn't even see in your nightmares. You're relatively normal for us." She smirked. Dean groaned and sat up. "Sammy, I had one crazy ass dream. Was I drinking?" He focused his eyes to see the flock. "Oh, never mind." "You two have this happen a lot then?" Max asks. "More often then not, yeah." Sam answers. "What about you? You always runnign around hiding in trees." "Yup"

The flock roomed with the Winchester brothers for another day before they deemed it safe to leave. "Thanks Sam, Dean." Max says while pounding fists with the brothers. "Here" Same hands her his phone number. If You ever need help, we're just a call away. He says smiling. She smirks. "Ok, I'll keep that in mind." They all turned to leave when Angel runs up to Sam and says, "I know you'll do good. You're not evil and you never will be. Good luck." She smiles and takes off with her flock. "You too" He calls. "Well, that was really different." Dean mutters climbing into the Impala. "Yeah, hope that saving the world thing works out." Sam counters. Dean smirks. "Yeah, global warming is a bitch."


End file.
